


Bow Ties & Cigar Smoke

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, sexy happy lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~ Somethings are very hard for you to resist…~





	Bow Ties & Cigar Smoke

God, he was so sexy.

Six foot four inches of pure muscle and hair and sunshine. It seemed like everything he did, everything look he gave you, every sound he made turned you on; and after ten years of marriage that was nothing to laugh at.

You watched him from across the dance floor. He was over by the bar, sharing a drink with his friends while puffing on a cigar. A plume of white smoke billowed over their heads and up into the night sky, passing quickly through the labyrinth of fairy lights strewn across the patio. Jared took a puff and exhaled with a laugh, his entire frame shaking with mirth over something Jensen had whispered to him. You bit your lip as you watched his face light up, the deep dimples appearing amidst the beginnings of his hiatus beard. He was scruffy and drunk and you loved it. His hair was a mess, curling around his face as the sweat mingled with it, and you could just make out the faint gray strands that were taking over around his temples. You sighed, how could anyone look more perfect? And then throw him in a tux… you were done for. There was no holding back tonight. As soon as you were back at the hotel you were ripping that bow tie right off of him. But then again…why wait?

Your heels clicked over the hard wooden floor as you made your way across the reception. Your long navy blue dress flared out around your ankles as you spun to avoid a waltzing couple. You dashed through the party, consumed with lust, your target in sight.

Jared smiled as you approached, his face relaxed with a drunken calm. You did not stop until you were pressed against his chest, your hand around his neck pulling him down to you. He laughed, a bit startled by your forcefulness, and then sank into the kiss, his lips opening to yours as his hands wrapped around your back. You pulled away and looked up into your favorite hazel eyes. “Hey baby,” you said softly.

Jared handed his cigar to Jensen, “Hold this for a sec?”

Once the smoldering bundle was out of his hand, Jared pulled you back to him, dipping you backwards in a kiss that took your breath away and set fire to your system. The boys around you cheered and laughed while your husband’s tongue danced with yours. You ignored them, letting go of any normal embarrassment you might have felt, instead focusing on the taste of Jared’s mouth and the sweep of his tongue; the grip of his fingers on the small of your back. Nothing else mattered.

Taking him by the hand you pulled him through the jovial throng and into the giant house. He didn’t question you as you lead him past the wait staff and up a back staircase, seeking out the only room you knew to be empty.

You grinned when you found the door to the bridal suite unlocked. The room was much as you and the girls had left it that morning. Champagne glasses and tissues, various bits of makeup and hair pins were discarded and forgotten about, left to litter the dressing room.

You pulled Jared in by his arm and slammed him up against the door, pressing your hands to his firm chest.

He looked down at you, lust and wonder filling his eyes. “What’s gotten into you tonight?”

You licked your lips and reached for the bow tie around his neck. “Same thing that I’m about to rip off of you Mr. Padalecki.” With two quick pulls you had the tie opened and sliding through his collar. You kissed his lips again while your fingers worked at the tiny black buttons on his shirt. Jared let you work, enjoying how enthused you were. He ran his hands through your hair and down your back and arms, lightly touching you as you undressed him.

The ache inside you grew stronger with each layer of cloth you tossed aside. Faster and faster you toiled, ridding him of the fancy suit, kissing your way over every inch of newly revealed skin. Finally down to just his boxers you stepped back a pace to look him over. He was all long lines and taut muscles. The sweat was already shining on him. It dripped from his full mane of hair, sliding down his thick neck and pooling in the dip of his clavicle. You lunged forward and ran your tongue across his collarbone, shivering as the salt filled your mouth. You went back for more, one hand gripping the side of his face while your lips took their fill of his neck and chest. You kissed across his shadowed jaw and settled by his ear, letting his long hair tickle your eyelashes as you nipped at his flesh.

Jared panted beneath you, still pinned to the door by your attack. He let out a deep groan when your free hand found its way past the hem of his shorts and wrapped slowly around his stiffening cock. His voice rumbled through his chest and into yours, soaking your panties with a fresh flood of desire. You ran your closed hand back and forth over him, feeling the blood rush down to meet your fingers.

Suddenly Jared pushed you away, his big hands moving you back without much effort. He grabbed your shoulder and spun you around, kissing the side of your neck as he unzipped your dress. It dropped from your body, pooling in a sea of dark blue iridescence, the raw silk sparkling in the dim lamp light.

Without a word, Jared scooped you up into his arms and whisked you across the room. He set you down on a pink settee by the window and covered your nakedness with his own. He took over, fueled by your passionate advances and the look of pure love in your eyes. He lay kisses all over your face and neck as his fingers traveled your curves, awakening every nerve and cell in your body. His long fingers ripped through the thin lacy barrier of your underwear and slid deep inside your dripping heat. You were so worked up it did not take long before you were cuming in his arms, brought to climax by the simple pump of his fingers.

Sitting up, you ran a hand through his hair, tugging the soft locks and guiding him to switch places with you. Jared sat on the sofa, his long legs spread out behind you, and you climbed impatiently into his lap. His hands gripped your hips as you lowered yourself into his cock, whimpering as he filled you. You were used to the burn, the stretch of his massive size, and the pain it brought only kindled your desire.

The room grew loud with your moans and so you rode your husband, bouncing on his rigid cock as your body tensed, the sweet pressure building in your belly once again.

He dipped his head, sucking your nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the hard bud. You pulled at his hair again, ripping him away from your breast so you could taste his lips again. He moaned when your tongue clashed with his and his grip on your ass tightened. He was close. You could feel it in the flexing of his thighs underneath you, see it in the pained squint of his eyes, hear it in the deep growl that vibrated in his throat.

As the party boomed just below the window, your own special event was coming to completion. Jared snaked his arms around your back, sitting up and clinging to you as he jerked his hips, thrust into your tight pussy one final time. Your name fell from his lips, echoing through the empty room as he emptied into you.

He sat back, bringing you down with him and you fell, weak and satisfied against him. You kissed his cheek and then hid against his neck, catching your breath and calming your heart.

His fingertips gently circled your shoulder, the whispering touches giving you a chill.

“Damn Y/N, I don’t know what gave you this idea, but I’m sure glad it did.”

You laughed and sat up, finally climbing off of his lap. “What can I say? I’ve got the sexiest husband in all of creation and sometimes I have to stop and appreciate that.”

Jared grinned, once again showing off his amazing dimples. “I could tell you really appreciate it.”

“I do. But you really need to be more careful babe, seeing you in a tux can give a girl all sorts of nasty ideas.”

He licked his lips and pulled you back down to him, “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm,” you nodded.

“Well,” he laughed, “then I guess I’ll be dressing up a lot more often.”


End file.
